Mi Más Dulce Tragedia
by Flores-Sama
Summary: Ranma Saotome narrará su vida y la llegada a la casa de los Tendo, poco a poco se dará cuenta de un secreto profundo de la hermana menor Akane Tendo, quien es su prometida


Parte 1 ~•el día en que nos conocimos•~

Ranma (Narrador): recuerdo que esa tarde me enocontraba sólo sin nadie que me cubriera de la lluvia, habia ido a visitar a Shion en ese tiempo tenía 6 años aproximadamente, me dirijia hacia donde está mi madre, entre sientes murmuraba .-me va a pillar un resfriado *estornudo* ¿por qué estoy sólo?, pronto, tengo que volver Ukyo y mamá se parecen tanto siempre preocupándose por mi, sigo mi trayecto, y me detengo un momento espera algo viene hacia mi! Es un yen, inmediatamente lo recojo delante mío veo a una joven que ah caído se ve muy mal, le ayudó a recogerla y con una vos dulce le digo .- estas bien niña? que eh hecho mal se me queda viendo paralizada

Ranma: venga no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para te ya

?: no me conoces por que me ayudas

Ramma: te has caído quieres que te deje bien me iré

Camino a paso lento cuando volteó la chica a desparecido, eh venido analizando hasta el día de hoy, quien era esa joven, traía pelo largo y un vestido color azul, se había lastimado la rodilla y todos su cuadernos se había empapado, lo más extraño es que cuando volví a verla la chica había desaparecido, más sin embargo su mirada mostraba tristeza

Ranma: ¿quién pudo haber sido?

Ukyo: Hola Ranma! Hace cuanto no os veo

Ramma: vamos Ukyo sólo ah pasaso un fin de semana

Ukyo: para mi es mucho y lo sabes Ranma

Ranma: kuonji ¿puedo, hacerte una pregunta?

Ukyo: claro para eso estáis los amigos *Sonriendo*

Ranma: por que estamos hablando como españoles?

Ukyo: no lo se pero se oye bien venga tío emoción

Ranma: ¿conoces a una chica de pelo negro largo, vestido azul y ojos cafés o negro?

Ukyo: *desvía la mirada y se refleja odio* yo no se nada

Siento que mi corazón late fuerte Ukyo me a contestado ciertamente muy fría, es algo raro de ella, sin hacer preguntas me levanto y salgo del salón, escucho que ella murmura

Ukyo: no te acerques a ella Ranma

Sin hacer caso a sus palabras me la eh pasado analizando, y sin darme cuenta me eh perdido la escuela, entró y toma mis cosas, ahora me dirijo a casa, al llegar encuentro a mi madre llorando con mi padre a un lado en cama, tiro mis cosas y voy hacia ella

Ranma: mamá! Que a ocurrido!

Nodoka: Ranma

Veo las lágrimas que caen una tras otra en el bello rostro de mi madre ella se levanta y me abraza fuertemente, siento nervios ella me mira a los ojos

Nodoka: Ranma *limpiandose las lágrimas* tu padre puede morir

En ese momento me eh quedado paralizado, veo a mi padre que vomita sangre mis pocos recuerdos me dicen que mi familia estaba mal, poco después mi madre cayó enferma, estaba solo me acorrucaba en cama y me quedaba dormido, tiempo después deje de asistir a la escuela y empecé a cuidar a mis padres, mi madre empeoraba mas mi oadre iba un poco mejor, fue viendo decido hacer algo por ellos, fue entonces cuando encontré a Shion, era tan dulce genial y amable, ella fue la que me dio la medicina para mis padres, a decir verdad no se si este muerta, sólo se que desapareció, también me volví a encontrar con aquella niña después de tres años, acababa de cumplir los 11, estaba muy feliz mis padres habían sanado y yo me encontraba enamorado, mi vida era feliz...

Eran vacaciones, mi padre me despertó y me dio mis maletas fui a buscar a mamá, ella estaba lista también con las maletas, mi padre había llamado un taxi, cheque la casa y estaba toda vacía, me sorprendí como de la noche a la mañana mi vida había cambiado me subí, llegamos al aeropuerto, mi madre abordo otro avión sin darme ninguna explicación, se despidió de mi dandome un beso en la frente yo muy confundido no dije nada solosolo recuerdo el rostro de mi madre, mi padre me tomo de la mano y tomamos un vuelo hacia China, recuerdo que estábamos a punto de irnos y tropecé de nuevo con aquella niña, está vez se veía más diferente, había cambiado mucho sus mejillas veía como se sonrojaban cada vez más yo me levanté yo me mis cosas y alcance a mi padre, esa fue la última vez que la vi, también no volví a ver a Ukyo mi vieja amiga de mi infancia

Ahora que lo pienso por que estoy recordando esto, ya llevo tiempo sin verlos tengo 17 años ya y a un sigo con eso, siento a alguien quiere atrapar mi atención

Genma: RANMA! *lo golpea* estas muy distraído hoy, no será por que hoy volvemos a Japón cierto

Ranma: *esquiva el golpe* agh vamos viejo siempre te gano, además por que hemos venido a estos estanques

Genma: vamos ya de una vez pelea!

Mi padre no se cansa aún de pelear aunque jamás me espere que esos días mi vida cambiaría, le doy un golpe a mi padre y cae a un estanque tiempo después veo un panda saliendo, mi padre me empuja a mi y caigo en un estanque diferente, veo mi cuerpo y me eh convertido en chica, que rayos me pasa, el guía nos aclara el tema, y no nos queda más que seguir con nuestro camino, hemos quedado sin dinero

Mi padre me lleva nadando de nuevo a Japón en el camino mi padre me va contando que volveremos a Tokio y antes de volver a nuestra vieja casa pasaremos con un viejo amigo, pasan los día su por fin hemos llegado, la casa de su amigo parece un dojo, pues así, una joven abre la puerta, al parecer se ve 3 años mayor que yo, entramos a la casa me quedo admirando cada rincón, no es una casa grande como en la que solía vivir, es un poco más pequeña, no tenía tantos cuartos como la mía, mi padre me llama y mis pensamientos son interrumpidos

Genma: Ranma ven aquí hijo te presentaré a un viejo amigo, el es Soun Tendo

Ranma: eh si padre, *me presento* Soy Ranma Saotome

Lo veo a los ojos y se ve un tipo agradable, me toma del hombro, y sonriendo me contesta

Soun: un gusto hijo mío *lo toma de la mano* es impresionante volverte a ver, cuando te vi eras un pequeño crío, ahora ven eres todo un joven Ranma

Me quedo asombrado por las palabras de aquel hombre al decirme hijo simplemente entró en total confusión

Ranma: eh? ¿cómo que hijo?

Soun: así que no te a contado tu padre pues que sorpresa *grita* Kasumi ve por tus hermanas

Me quedo paralizado y veo que entran tres personas, hay una que parece ser muy alegre y que casi nunca se enoja, otra parece muy mafiosa, pero la última parece ser la menor, simplemente se le ve molesta, triste y confundida

Soun: hijo mío esconde a una la que elijas será tu esposa, la mayor se llama kasumi, la segunda Nabiki, y la menor Akane, ella habla poco más no la hagas enojas

Estoy muy confundido por lo que me esta diciendo este hombre, inmediatamente voy con mi padre y le exijo explicaciones, el me responde que no tengo de otra y me hace entender, la hermana mayor y la segunda me recomiendan a la menor, simplemente ella no dice nada, suspiro y aceptó, ella levanta la mirada, y me ve a los ojos correspondo la mirada y que sorpresa ella es la misma joven o niña que me la encontré 3 veces, ahora había cambiado mucho, traía su cabello más corto ahora lo tiene más largo, ella se acerca a mi y con voz tímida e insegura me responde

Akane: un gusto me llamo Akane Tendo

Ranma: s-si me llamo Ranma Saotome

Me pongo muy nervioso pues ella parece no reconocerme...


End file.
